khairufandomcom-20200215-history
Isuzu Iratani
Isuzu Iratani is a character in the roleplay, who is constantly on the move so as to outrun her family. Personality Though basically the element of fire itself, Isuzu isn't stereotypical to it. She's warm, fun-loving and too easy to please, and her metaphorical heart is too big. She takes things too seriously at times and is a crier on soft, mushy things or death. She literally has no mean bone in her body and is a definite cinnamon roll... but too mushy. Isuzu loves to make people happy, and will literally do anything to make someone smile... well, almost anything. She thinks the tournament is one big game and is too eager to participate. One could get tired simply being around her. She does, however, hold a lot of resentment towards her family and doesn't want anything to do with them. Background Difficult though it may have been, Isuzu was born within the walls of a Ceaon village and taught the laws and legends of the Ceaon. The main one was that everything the Elder said was to be obeyed without question. It was a very oppressive way of living, but it didn't seem so bad to the young flame-wielder. It really was all that she knew, and she embraced it without question. Growing up in the Ceaon Village near the coast was difficult, as Isuzu couldn't leave the village without getting turned into her elemental form because of the water. Most of the others could, as they were water-elemental. So, Isuzu was basically trapped in the village and did what she was told. A few weeks after she turned 18, she was taken to the Cathedral in the middle of the village. There, she met her fifth cousin who was named Kyle. Her parents told her that the men had decided that they were to be married, as their children would come out to be the next Elder or something like that. This came as a shock to Isuzu, who had fallen in love with a human who was visiting their village. Her parents forbade her from ever seeing the human and started planning the wedding, which would take place within three days. Isuzu didn't want to be married, and ran away from home that night. She only took what she needed and found a way out of the village that didn't mean going to the coast and going near the water. She travelled for many years, never staying in one place for too long. The tournament intrigued her, and she signed up to try and test the skills she's gained over the years. Summary Powers & Abilities Equipment Trivia * Isuzu can accidentally burn someone on contact if not careful. * She has a tenancy to cuddle when she sleeps, and will invade beds to do so. * Literal cinnamon roll here. * Isuzu shares the faceclaim of Elesis from Elsword Online with Taiyou Ishidō, though of the Grand Master class instead of the Crimson Avenger class. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ceaon Category:Lyris Katrea